fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire (Fire
Fire is one of the main protagonists of the series Fire & Ice. He was the main character in Fire & Ice, deceased for most of Fire & Ice 2 and returned as a protagonist in Fire & Ice 3. He is a somewhat careless Elemental as he often activates traps by accident or does things without thinking them through. Appearance Fire appears to be a Fire Elemental. He has a body made entirely out of an eternal flame which unlike most other Elementals is very rare. Aside from his normal appearance he also has the Golden Flame appearance in which he shines a brilliant golden light which can repel darkness. Appearances SPOILERS Fire & Ice Fire appeared at the beginning of Fire & Ice appearing as the initial playable character. He traveled to the Light Dome to escape the approaching Darkness, meeting his friend Ice along the way. Together they were able to overcome various obstacles and reach the Light Dome however Ice was captured by the Darkness near the end of the game and Fire uses the power of the Light Dome to gain extra strength for his abilities and defeats the Darkness. However in doing so he also extinguishes his own life as he used up all of his life-force. In the end of the game Ice is seen weeping over the spot where he lay. Fire & Ice 2 Fire did not appear throughout most of Fire & Ice 2 due to his demise in Fire & Ice. He is mentioned several times by other characters and apparently his tale spread across the land quickly as Ice was told by the new character, Electric of a supposed prophet that could grant wishes deep within the Well of Darkness. In the last moments of the game in which Ice and Electric defeated the creature of the shadows they find the Prophet who resurrects Fire by summoning a new eternal flame, this time Fire has a blue core and has been granted large Fiery wings granting him flight. He retains his memories from the first game and seems to be already capable with his new powers. Fire & Ice 3 Due to the uprising occurring at the time to form order among the Elementals, Fire along with Ice and Electric go to seek out the kidnapped King of the Light People who was taken deep within the Techno Jungle. Here they encounter the lost Elementals, the five races of Elementals who dwell deep within the Jungle. They find out from the locals that the Darkness has been manifesting itself deep within the ancient temple of trials. The trio investigate and discover a prophecy stating that only the death of a King of the Light People can bring back the Darkness. Fire and Co. stop this ritual and are praised throughout the land as the heroes of the world. OF SPOILERS Trivia *Fire is rather uncommon in that he actually dies in his debut game despite being the main protagonist, this is usually not seen in games with set protagonists *Fire's favorite thing to do is make Glass Armour, due to living at the Desert Outpost for most of his life he has become very proficient at metal work and glass making. Gallery Fire Model.png|Fire's In-Game Model from Fire & Ice Golden Fire Model.png|Fire's Golden Flame In-Game Model from Fire & Ice New Fire Model.png|Fire's new In-Game model for Fire & Ice 2 and 3 Fire Halloween.png|Fire's Halloween Costume Spooky Scary Fire.png|Fire with a Purple Colouration Newest Fire.png|One of Fire's more recent design Fire New.png|Fire's In-Game Model for Fire & Ice 2 Fire 2016 New.png|Fire's appearance during most of 2016 (I think) Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Males Category:Elementals Category:Main Heroes Category:Darklight Studios Characters